Darien, I Choose You
by MistyWing
Summary: After 10 yrs Serena comes home to seek out Darien, her first choice to father her baby. Darien is willing if she agrees to a couple of his conditions. They take a journey down memory lane and discover that dreams do sometimes come true. A lil' drama & fun


AU. Serena left Tokyo nearly ten years ago. Now, she's back to cross paths with the enemy. Time changes them for the better. I promise you a happy ending.

At first, I had a pending title. My first choice was: Will you be my Baby's Daddy?, but I went with my second choice instead. So, I wrote this because I'm afraid this will be my last update until I find some time to break and write for fun again. I don't know when my next break is. Don't worry. I'll be back. No matter how long it takes.

MistyWing

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to mention in all my stories that Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

_Darien, I Choose You_

_

* * *

_

**Subject: Epiphany (Involves Darien Shields)**

**From: "Serena Tsukino" sailorrabbit (a) senshi. net**

**To: "Amy" hydrargyrum80 (a) senshi. net, "Raye" MarsFire (a) senshi. net, "Lita" thundergoddess (a) senshi. net, "Mina" SailorV (a) senshi. net**

I would like to share something with my closest circle of friends who I love individually in ways you should all know. I would like to remind everyone not to rant at me or tease me about what I consider a serious matter to disclose. I am very serious.

I had an epiphany when I was having lunch with Angela last Saturday. Angela's another columnist working for _Highlife _magazine and a very dear friend of mine, who recently gave birth to a healthy 7 lbs 8 oz baby boy. She showed me pictures of her baby and he was just the most precious thing ever to enter our world. That was when the epiphany hit me like a slap to my face. Girls, I'm turning 28 next month and there's no going back to the young, vivacious, and bootylicious Serena Tsukino. I want to have a baby soon. Now. Before I grow too old to conceive anymore. I heard from somewhere that women start losing juice after 30. I'm well near that age!

I have taken the advice of an expert/doctor MD and he has given me a full course on artificial insemination. Most of the information will just fall on deaf ears, but I want to emphasize the essential constituent to artificial insemination. That's the sperm donor. I have the perfect candidate for my baby's father. Although, I remember him being a clueless and obtuse jerk of all jerks, Darien Shields was the first man to come to mind. Before Mina gets any ideas about retrieving her heart tipped arrows and getting ready to strike Darien and I with those said arrows, I want to let everyone know that I do not intend to be with that jerk. I am after some sperm from this guy, so that my baby might someday be tall, dark, grrrrrr…. I hate to admit this, but… handsome. Not to forget to mention, other aspects a child by him might have, such as his book-smarts, street smarts, and… Lord Almighty… Overall intelligence. If I want my child to save lives or take an unwavering hold of his own life in the future, I know I would need Darien Shields's genes inputted into the equation.

We all went through stages in our life and came across challenges we were destined to face. Everyone supported each other no matter what physically separated us; Amy, it was school for you; Mina, it was work for you; Lita, it was apprenticeship for you. I'm not excluding my part in the separation as I, too, in the past, chose to study abroad and take a new job in Otofuke. I need everyone's support, now. Raye, especially yours. You never left Tokyo, so you probably know where that jerk still frequents. Please, let me know in advance. I'm coming home.

_Serena _

_

* * *

_

It was a sweltering and humid summer day in Tokyo as the streets filled with bustling bodies, heading in directions to reach destinations. The buses and cars congested the roads, their engines humming pleads to get to the freeway soon or make that next turn before the red light calls stop again. The still trees, which staggered every block, were the only vegetation in this artificial world that reminded everyone around just how hot the day was without the slightest breeze to rustle the leaves.

A vase holding a lone yellow rose, a reminder of the season, sat on the windowsill of a café. A yellow petal of that single ripe rose pealed off the bud and landed on the good doctor's lap. Dr. Darien Shields was reading the gossip pages of the day's newspaper as he absently brushed the flower petal off. A small smile played at his mouth as the pad of his thumb brushed the familiar name at the end of the column he just finished perusing. By SERENA TSUKINO.

The name whispered memories of the old days filled with sixteen-year-old girls, The Crowne Arcade, chocolate milkshakes, rolled up test papers, and airborne shoes. The blonde meatballs stuck harder than everything else from his past; to be more precise, stuck his heart. At least the owner of that blonde meatball hairdo was happy. Based on an educated guess, he pretty much concluded that Meatball Head was probably happy and well off. She was most likely herding the celebrities by the looks of her work in the daily newspaper and the _Highlife_ magazine. If he aimed right and got the hammer to the nail instead of his thumb, his wild guess that she was settled with a handful of children of her own would be true.

Now, why did the sound of that wild guess make him morbidly despondent? Simply because he was not a part of her and her children's lives perhaps. Irrevocably true. Disregarding the way he treated her back in high school, like fresh meat ready for his whipping, there was always that part of his mind and heart that was tender for her. Call it a crush if you may, but the truth was that it was something more. He would never be certain because Darien Shields was too late. He had passed up the chance when he let her and watched her go. Of course, he regretted that misstep he took in life, but he made the best of the rest by taking residency at Tokyo Medical and later filling the attending physician slot.

Darien folded his newspaper and took the last swallow of his ice coffee with a deliberate slowness. Then, as he looked out the window, he stood and moved on. While walking out, he thought he heard someone following his steps. Just as he took the first few steps outside, he turned swiftly on his heels sending a sharp glare at an elderly couple, two teenage girls, a mother with her toddler son, and a stranger behind the newspaper she was reading as she stood by the lamp hanging on the side of the café door. The couple, kids, and mother with her child stared back at him in shock.

Darien's eyes concentrated on the small print wrinkled in carefully French manicured hands, his brows slightly furrowed. "Sorry," he said to the general crowd, under his careful attention, without stopping in his scrutiny of the stranger behind the paper.

He moved forward again, dodging the people down the street, making sharp turns. He went up a more deserted street, his long legs making powerful strides. He stopped only to look in the bookstore. He noticed or, more like, heard the stranger follow him inside. She was almost an expert at mimicking the sounds of his footsteps with every step she took. Darien was one of the few men on Earth who knew a stalker when he felt one. This would be speaking in terms of experiences throughout high school, college, medical school, and today. There was no discrepancy between the temperaments of squealing, drooling, and adoring female fans of Darien Shields. It was not as if a red flag was pinned to the back of his green jacket and rampaging bulls released. Yet, Darien had been trained to deal with bulls.

Men aged grandly with respect to the older Darien Shields. Serena could not help but notice. She had entirely noticed when she almost dropped the milkshake in her hand after spotting him across the room from her. Had it not been for the newly discovered reflexes of age that came along with the lovely cellulite running rabid along her thighs, she could have kissed her plan of a surprise run-in good bye. She did not want her future baby's daddy thinking she purposefully came back to Tokyo with the incentive to nab some of his sperm in a cup. That was unorthodox to her morals and, above all, unorthodox to her flailing self-esteem. She was not that desperate since she had other men in line for the candidacy. She just believed he was _the one_ even though he was far—a million light years—from being the only one.

Serena took a deep breath as she pushed herself up with the pads of her fingers on the edge of the table, baring an inch of the top of her head. She could just peer out and see Darien making his way out the door. Hurrying and leaving behind her barely touched milkshake, Serena shot out the café to go after her intention.

It was difficult to keep up. He literally flew down streets and raced around sharp turns without breaking. Although she wanted to admire him all throughout the chase, she never had the chance until he decided to stop at the bookstore. How quaint! Darien in the perfect spot, fit for a scholarly man with a million titles and degrees under his belt. What more could a soon-to-be-mother wish for in her future offspring?

The perfect opportunity to admire the view came when he chose to dawdle in the self-help aisle. Serena frowned in concentration as she peeked behind a shelf to look into the aisle. There, he stood, like the beautiful dark-haired Eros, his focus centered on the bindings of the books. As he was aiming for something to his liking, his dark eyes seemed to flicker with attention and dubiousness as if he was torn between two crossroads—only one path out of two paths he could take. That same prominent nose that used to flare in disdain at the sight of her still sat on a slightly bronze face. His full mouth was pressed in a thin line, similar to the preliminary setting of the mouth that used to be devastating when the cruel words spilled from it. Even though she was no longer a teenager she still could hear him calling her by that dreaded name and incessantly teasing her until her ears would fall off and his mouth would still keep running. His voice was projected by an invisible megaphone even inside her head, the shelter of all her memories. Darien also lacked the sense of style. Still that hideous green jacket was over a black t-shirt.

Who could really fault him for all his faults without knowing him like her? She had always known him for the man who laughed in the face of danger. For all his worth, he was naturally strong. Not only in the physical sense, but also in the psychological sense. He decided to live freely and fully even though he had no family and no place to call his true home. Then, there was the dedication he put into work and education. Though much of work and education involved routine and discipline, the key was passion. She saw his passion for justice and his loyalty to his friends. She wanted that kind of integrity, in a nutshell, for her baby.

"Can I help you with anything, ma'am?" The teenage clerk with a pimply face came over to her and asked the question politely.

Plastered to the wall of the bookshelf, Serena turned her head in an obvious no.

When she looked back, she saw Darien proceed to the door. Again, she scrambled to follow.

Darien ambled down a side street, his mind reeling with the effort to breathe in the heat of the stuffy, airless day. Some stranger was still following him and even though he could not see her, he could sense her presence. She was near, but out of sight like one of those masters of disguises. The heat was making him sluggish, so he dragged his feet into the nearby drugstore to maybe get an ice cream from the freezer. The air conditioning in the store worked like a miracle, bringing spring back into his joints by wriggling its cool touch against his overheated skin. He felt the miracle reach deeper when he pealed off his jacket and slung it over his damp shoulder.

A minute after he had entered, his stalker also came inside. He sidestepped behind a display of canned tomato sauce stacked in a pyramid as she, at last, came into his line of vision. The woman was wearing short overalls that just came up to her mid-thigh. The eyes were hidden behind designer shades. By the time she came around the aisle near his position behind the pyramid with her back turned to him, he had his mind set for a close encounter. The switch in her walk pulled to an abrupt halt and she was only a few feet away. Darien slowly but surely pulled to his full height. It was like the top of his head was tugged by a string that was similar to a puppet string.

He asked the questions before his thoughts were gathered. "Who are you and why are you following me?"

A subtle flutter with his heart occurred. The pulse pitter-pattering in his filled veins seemed to stop in a subtler way. This all happened as the stranger with the knee-length platinum blonde hair tightened her shoulders at the sound of the low timbre in his voice.

She did not truly relax, but the movement was triggered into her body once more. Her shoulders shuddered and collapsed, lax. Darien was not aware that he, little by little, let out his breath as she turned. Familiarity was the term to use in describing how she gradually turned half way around to face him. Her face tilted as she pulled those designer shades away from bluebonnet eyes. The sunlight from the windows stroked her hair, making the strands shimmer and blend with the lighting in the room.

"Meatball Head?"

* * *

**Subject: RE: Epiphany (Involves Darien Shields)**

**From: "Amy Mizuno" hydrargyrum80 (a) senshi. net**

**To: "Serena" sailorrabbit (a) senshi. net**

Serena;

As a trained medical doctor and informed practitioner I wish to highlight every detail that I feel is critical to your decision making. Know that I understand your desire, but am obligated, as your friend who loves you dearly, to give you my opinion whether it affects your mindset or not.

I don't know everything about artificial insemination (AI), but from what I've gathered I probably know close to everything about AI. I'm sure with Darien you don't have to consider certain health conditions that might be passed on to your baby. By the looks of it, he is as healthy as an ox, but it would be safer to do a little homework on the family health history of your donor. I place a strong emphasis on doing this assignment because genetic diseases are passed down from generation to generation. Some genetic disorders may skip a generation, so my words of caution to you are to check with Darien. Another option is to have him screened for genetic abnormalities. I will be more than happy to refer you to a colleague of mine when that time comes.

There are also the legal issues to consider. The money you think you're saving by asking Darien to be your donor as opposed to paying for the sperm you want from a sperm bank, will actually be used for your attorney fees. You will have to pay an attorney to draft a contract encompassing parental rights. The details of child support and his all-round existence in the child's life is up to you two decide. Seek him out and discuss this with him if he is willing to be your donor.

Parenthood is not as easy as Angela makes it look. You seem to have already reached a conclusion just by looking at pictures. Serena, nothing is ever what it seems. Never judge a book by its cover. I hope you will confer civilly with your donor. Safe trip home.

Amy

* * *

"It just doesn't get old like you and me," the blonde sighed. She set her sunglasses to the top of her head and smiled serenely at him. She turned away again and jabbered cheerily, "Look on the bright side, Serena. He can't make fun of your grades anymore."

"How? When did you get back?" Darien looked as surprised as he sounded.

"Just yesterday. The reason why I came back was to see you." She did not want to sound needy or achy, but she instinctively tapped into those two feelings without awareness. Serena only hoped Darien did not hear them in the tone of her voice. If she remembered correctly, the man was not as perceptive as most.

When Darien did not tease her in response, Serena groaned and marched toward the freezer. She seized two ice cream sandwiches as she shouted, "Ugh! Don't flatter yourself, Moron. You're only one of the reasons!"

"I wasn't going to say anything about it," he protested as he slid beside her at the counter to pay. Before she could find her wallet in her handbag, Darien slapped a bill on the counter. "It's on me."

A pout formed on her heart-shaped face. "Are you trying to rub in the fact that you make more than me because you're better off as a doctor with Tokyo Medical? I'll have you know, I produce a decent salary writing for that newspaper you're holding and the _High_—"

"You are as defensive as that teenager I remember, Meatball Head… I'm buying you ice cream as your friend. This is for old time's sake."

Doubt was written all over her face. Unfortunately, Darien could not say that any of her doubt wiped clean the slate of his four-year dedication to making her teenage years a nightmare with his derision. Even he had doubts he could start all over with her and make her forget about their past. He never in his life talked to the opposite sex the way he talked to her. The contrasting characteristics with her somehow brought the worst in him. Or was it the best in him? Did she ever stop in the middle of her habitual existence to consider, like him, that his treatment of her was special? If not special, then it could be called atypical. With her razor-sharp acuity, she probably did notice and resented him more for it. After experiencing her satirical writing on snobbish, dried-up celebrities, he was certain he knew how she felt about him. Heck, she was probably thinking about him when she quartered those red carpet stars with her pen.

"Since when were we ever friends? I thought Serena plus jerk equals war." With that smart mouth of hers, she shuffled out of the drugstore and made her way to the nearest park bench shaded by the canopy of a massive tree.

As Darien plopped down beside her he said, "Meatball Head and I don't mathematically aggregate like that."

Serena glared at him while chomping down on her ice cream. "Stop calling me that! I don't even wear my hair that way anymore."

"I didn't miss that earlier. You seem to be forgetting that Meatball Head also describes that little girl with hourly klutz attacks and infinite daydreams in her hyper-sugar-high-state."

She straightened her spine and leaned backwards. "Well, I'm not little anymore and I'm definitely not a girl either."

"A young lady, then."

She groaned a third time since he'd met him that day. "Not young, either. Just look at the cellulite on the back of my thighs." She twisted sideways, so he could see the back of her leg.

Darien looked her up and down, skeptically. "I'm looking and I don't see what you're calling cellulite. Are you one of those individuals with a false image of themselves due to the insecurities that manifest with age?"

"No!" Serena twisted back to her normal position and took another bite of her ice cream. As if discovering the sense of insecurity for the first time, her bluebonnet eyes changed to a summer sky blue. "Maybe… I guess I am getting old."

Darien snorted. "If you're old, then I'm a grandfather."

Darien was relieved to see that she still had the sense of humor to laugh at his joke. He was particularly anxious when he was almost convinced that her disheartened expression would never cease to exist. It was as if she just lost a loved one and would never simply get over that lost.

"Thanks. That's the first nice thing you said to me today," she sighed, swinging her legs casually under the bench.

"Something bothering you? Did you come home to talk to one of your best friends? Raye is the only one that's still living around the area."

Serena shrugged, all nonchalant. "Yes. No. And I know."

"What's bothering you?" He was all business as usual. He easily fit the bill when it came to being a doctor and seeing to it that he met the needs of his patients.

Serena had always sensed that in him even though she never actually saw him in that pace of life. He had the good judgment to assist those in need the best he may even if it was never enough. What she wanted to ask from him would sound unkind to his ears. "What bothers me is just how immoral I can be when I'm around you."

Darien lifted his sooty eyebrows in inquisition.

"No point beating around the bush! I'm never nervous around you and today is not the day to start that! I told you earlier that I came back to look for you and ask you something. It's a serious question, Darien, so don't make fun of me."

"Just ask," he said, exasperated.

"Will you be my sperm donor?"

"What?" Darien shot back in his seat and stared at the side of her profile. She wasn't looking at him. She didn't dare glance back at him to see his reaction or the look of disgust on his visage.

"It isn't a phase, Dr. Shields. I know what I want and I want a baby sooner rather than later."

"Let me get this straight. You want my sperm to go up your cervical and into your uterus through artificial insemination."

"Bingo, Einstein."

Darien let out a breath that he had been holding. He felt like he was sitting inside an oven placed inside an oven. "Wait a minute. Before I answer you I want an explanation."

"I want a baby before I hit the age when it would be near impossible to have one. It's harder when we're older."

"Thirty-five is where the dotted line is drawn in the medical practice. You still have time."

"No, I can't risk complications for my baby. I also want to live long enough to see my grandchildren and maybe even my great grandchildren." Her eyes sparkled with her imagination. At such a young age, she was already thinking so far away into the future. At twenty-seven, she was already wishing to be a grandmother.

"Why me?" He asked, gruffly.

"Because—I know you. For that reason, it's safer to ask you than to go to a sperm bank and pick out of a million strangers. I would have to base my first pick on descriptions written on paper and know nothing real about their characters."

She snatched him at "sperm bank"… The idea of her carrying another man's child had Darien's blood going ice cold in his veins. "Okay, under my conditions."

Serena jumped from her seat. "Thank you, Darien! You'll never know what you saying yes truly means to me!" Palms pressed together until her knuckles turned white, she bowed at the waistline. "I am forever grateful and I'm sure the baby will be too once he's born."

He cut her off, impatiently. "I said yes under _my_ conditions."

Serena collapsed onto the bench. "I'll do anything to show my gratitude."

Darien frowned at her. "I need you to show me you are certified to handle motherhood. Bringing new life into a world by yourself is not as easy as saying you're willing."

She gave a vigorous nod that did not convince him that she understood the significance of this radical idea. He was going to go all out in teaching her a lesson in responsibility even if it meant making her hate him even more. It would be unethical for a doctor to allow someone to make a medical decision without knowing the full outcome of the procedure. It would also be immoral for a man of bone crushing experience to let a young woman, friend or foe, make a leap that may change her life for the worst.

"Are you staying with your parents for the duration of your time here?" He asked, remotely.

"Yes."

"I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock in the morning after I take care of some things at the hospital. Be ready when I come pick you up. You will settle with my conditions tomorrow if you still want me to be your donor."

The dark, frigid tone he used on her made her shrink back in just the slightest distance. What had she just promised him?

* * *

**Subject: RE: Epiphany (Involves Darien Shields)-ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?**

**From: "Raye Hino" MarsFire (a) senshi. net**

**To: "Serena" sailorrabbit (a) senshi. net**

**CC: "Irene" ITsukino (a) marthastewartfanbase. com**

ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, SERENA? You better have spoken to your parents about this. You should at least warn them if you have this frenetic idea of asking Darien. BS—if you think you can stop me from ranting at you. You have completely lost touch with the world from hanging around those celebs twenty-four-seven to write your articles. You have your dirt stories on them, but have you any logic to consider your own life? What's Darien going to think? I'll take a crack at that and say, he'll think you're a nutcase and in major need of therapy.

I am against anything that is unnatural. A doctor does not have any right to stick a tube and pump seeds down one end of a woman. He or she should not even call oneself a doctor. It's **perverted** and **evil**. Man has no divine right to control when we conceive. No license justifies any act against nature. Don't you dare fight me on this one. If a woman cannot conceive for reasons of divinity, then that is the destiny that a greater force has pushed for.

BS—you call yourself old. If you have any respect for the rest of us, you would think before you open your trap. If you're old, then so are the girls and I! What exactly are you implying? I'm twenty-eight and I still see a future with children. Chad and I will keep delaying until we are **ready**. I suggest you do the same. Wait until you're ready. I say wait until you're ready AND nurture common sense into your brain.

I have bumped into Darien occasionally. Sometimes at the Shiba Park and once at the bookstore. I think he told me that he still visits Andrew at the arcade whenever he gets the chance. He is not attached to anyone. Darien avoids serious relationships with the women he dates. If you have any brains at all, you will come to me first before you decide to go see Darien. When I see you soon, you had better not give me that nonsense spiel about your advanced maternal age!

* * *

Darien woke up at 4:30 and got to work by 5:15. He made his usual hospital rounds before he took off at 7:45 to go pick up Serena. By the time he reached her doorstep, he was right on the dot. Fidgety and always tugging at his collar like a teenager fretting he was going to ruin his date with the prom queen, Darien gave a solid knock to the hard wood door. Slowly the door opened a crack and he could see one glittering blue eye looking out at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The owner of the blue eye growled menacingly.

"Uh."

"Daddy!" Serena's shout made the blue eye twitch. "Get away from the door! Don't talk to my friend that way!"

The door moved, so that the entryway into the house grew wider. Darien could watch Serena bickering with her father.

"Must you be so judgmental about every guy that comes around our house even if he's just a friend? Shame on you, Daddy."

"Serena you mustn't trust every young man who's willing to be your friend. They always want something more."

Darien shifted his weight between his two feet. His discomfort was palpable. The two of them talked in front of Darien as if he were merely an apparition. It was only the two of them as well as the argument between them. Somehow, as the fight progressed, warmth had developed and spread into his heart to leave an everlasting tingle there. What trailed behind was a yearning for something similar. He wanted to share a light, yet loving banter with someone when he returned home. He wanted to feel comfortable around a single person that would mean the world to him and share the same feelings as him. His eyes strayed longer on Serena, an unconscious action that occurred to him whenever he began to feel with his heart rather than with his head. Why was safety unobtainable all the time?

"I asked you a question, Boy. What's your name?" Serena's father asked. His eyes flashed with warning.

"His name is Darien!"

"Let him speak for himself, Serena," her father snapped back.

"I'm Darien." Darien extended his hand for a shake, all too aware of the death grip there.

"Good grip, son. I'm Kenneth, Serena's old man."

"Okaaaaay, can we go now? I've got things to do, so the sooner I get this over with, the sooner I get time off to myself." Serena was already out the door walking up to Darien's car out on the curb. "Chop, chop, we haven't all day!"

Darien growled as he came up behind her. "You're going to give me all day, Ms. Tsukino, if you want my help."

"I know that," she hissed back. "I just want to get out of here. He still thinks I'm sixteen."

Darien obliged by driving out of the neighborhood. The car traveled for about half a mile before he pulled them into a gas station.

"You're tank is full," Serena stated bluntly.

"So, what if it is," he grunted as he gripped the wheel. His head turned and he pulled out a small note pad from the front compartment on Serena's side. His movements were hasty and angry.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's been a long morning! You're father didn't make it any easier!" He thundered at her as if his patience had snapped. Wrath rarely followed frustration with Darien, but today he felt extra out of order. He let off a little steam as he started writing into the pad.

"Sorry," Serena sighed. This was when Darien finally noticed she had shrunk so far away from him that her back was against the door handle. It must have felt as uncomfortable as it looked and Darien immediately regretted fuming at her.

"Don't be. Let's just get the first condition out of the way." Without looking at her, he continued to speak, "I want you to make a list of all the men you have had sexual intercourse with."

He tapped a finger to the pad with the vertical line he drew right down the middle. Serena was too shocked to reach for the pen in front of her. Darien apparently believed she was in so many of those kinds of relationships that she needed the division on the paper for more room! The worries mounted as she realized his indifference to what he was asking her to admit.

Mistaking her immobilization and silence for outrage, he finally elaborated. "I just want to know because I don't want the baby to have to suffer from any STDs."

She took the pen, but wrote nothing on the pad. This time mistaking her immobilization and silence for her confusion or misunderstanding, he told her, "Just put down the names of the men you have made love to in the past."

He was supposed to be dispassionate when he discussed these items with women. However, Serena was not just another patient of his. She was that innocent girl he always pictured leaving him for college in a strange world that he didn't want to know about. It was hard to keep up his unflappable façade when the tender feelings for her flooded him, drowning him. He realized that each name she placed on the pad would be like a needle puncturing his skin as he suffered a slow and agonizing death. This was what all her relationships with men did to him. When she had not been around, he had unexplainable aches in the center of his chest for every idea straying into conscious thought of her dating other men.

"I know what you're saying," she cracked while she glowered at him. "Why does every guy I meet think that is all I can offer them? If all men just believed in using women as a way of sexual release and women just accepted it, then I really feel sorry for the human race."

"Sex is sexual release. Making love is not," he murmured gently.

Serena turned red, her eyes losing focus. She slapped the notepad into his chest. "There's no guy I ever wanted to jump into bed and do adult things with. Happy?"

He was very, but he was better off holding his tongue if he wanted to stay with her good side.

"Besides, if I'd ever been in a relationship serious enough to reach that level of intimacy, do you think I would be coming to you for the other half?"

As always, she was equipped with her wise cracks, which made it easier to fall back into that serene mood.

"Condition number two; you have to be good at the basic house work because a baby's going to need a clean environment to stay healthy."

"Sounds like you're going to give me some chores. Are you still staying at the same place?"

"Same address and same apartment."

This was the first time Darien had ever brought a girl to his apartment. If he had to pick any girl in the world to bring home, it would be her, Serena. That was a secret he would take to his own grave if he had to. Serena was probably as nervous as he was because she was not acting like her normal, buoyant self. She was holding her muscles stiff all the way up the elevator ride to the 18th floor.

The journey down the hall was sprinkled with her comment. "I always thought that once you made it, you would exchange this place for a pent house."

He stopped by his door and gawked at her. "I don't need a pent house to satisfy me."

She grinned in return. "I know that about you."

"Ah. How else would some stalkers find me when they come looking?"

Serena rolled her eyes at him and barked out a laugh. "You could get a pent house in the same building, so that all anyone has to do is ask a neighbor—I wasn't stalking you."

"You followed me for two miles from the café to the drugstore!"

"You, idiot! If I knew someone was following me I would have called the police or screamed for help."

He stuck his key into the keyhole before folding his arms in front of him. "That's a fantastic idea, Meatball Head. Scream like a helpless man and get _you_ arrested."

She waved her hand dismissively in front of her. "I mean if it wasn't me following you."

Darien rubbed his hands to his face and dropped his hands back to the doorknob. He turned and pushed the door in before he led her inside.

Serena stopped at the threshold as she assessed the apartment. The apartment and man were one and the same. They were best described as humble and unpretentious. The hardwood floors were draped with white carpets and the kitchen floor was just white tiles. The living room had a small flat screen T.V. and a black leather sofa fit for two. One small table was placed just outside the kitchen between the bathroom door and his bedroom door. Two chairs were tucked under that table beckoning two people to pull them out and sit at the same time. Looking at the two chairs brought sadness to Serena that settled over her head like a heavy blanket.

"You're always by yourself," she spoke aloud before she could catch herself.

"This is just a place to rest and replenish. I don't like staying cooped up."

"In the past I didn't see you around friends much. You probably still live like that."

He shrugged. "I have my patients to take care of."

"There are people you can spend time with outside of work. What about Andrew?"

"Andrew works, too—you should start working as well. You've got a lot of other conditions you haven't met yet. Stop stalling, Meatball Head." He handed her a mop and some Pine-Sol. "Start in the kitchen and work your way to the bathroom. Don't forget to vacuum. I'll be in my room to leave you at your work."

"What am I? Your maid?"

"Let me remind you of my second condition," he called with his back turned. He only turned to face her when he was in the shelter of his room. With a condescending smirk and a wave, he shut his door.

Serena rolled up her sleeves and pumped her fists. "I'll show him! Now, who wants a piece of me?"

By noontime, Darien woke with a start, realizing he had fallen asleep at his desk. It was too quiet in the next room. He remembered two hours ago, dozing off with a small smile as he listened to Serena's singing. Nearly stumbling out of his chair, he pulled open his door to see what was going on or what was not going on. He immediately noticed that the house was spotless clean. He might have commended the housekeeper if she had still been around.

"Serena?" She was nowhere in sight. His heart dropped to his stomach like a rock. Serena was gone. Again.

Darien circled the kitchen. Was the clean apartment all that would show that Serena had been there with him? Cleanliness never lasted. He was now remembering that her time in Tokyo would only be brief. Darien ran a casual index finger over his marble countertop, amazed that no dust rubbed off.

"Hey, get your paws off my shinny-shine-shine!"

So deep in his melancholy and defined sense of loss, he had missed her coming in with her two bags of groceries. Serena stood in the kitchen with him and shook a finger at him. "I walked out for just a minute to get some lunch and you put your fingerprints all over your spanking new apartment. In the name of clean I will punish you."

"Meatball Head," he groaned. He was too overwhelmed with relief to say anything else. He hoped she heard the hint of affection when he called her.

Hands to her hips she frowned up at him. "You thought I left! Just gave up! I don't give up that easily, buster. You better believe it the next time you set me up with a challenge."

He chuckled, a rumble that reached from belly to chest. "I'll definitely keep that in mind. What's for lunch? I'll pay." He started for his wallet in his pants.

"Oh, puleaze… Can't a girl buy her worst enemy lunch occasionally? I got something to prove that I have enough to spend on my baby. One meal with you is not going to make me go bankrupt." She pushed his hand back into his pocket. With a devastatingly bright smile, she turned from him and started tackling his kitchen appliances.

"Do you need help?" He asked in concern as he watched her turning the knobs on the stove with urgency.

"Go watch some T.V.!" She snapped.

He was watching a Nature program about butterflies until her screech interrupted him. He got up from the sofa and ran into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"My fish is ruined." With a sniffle, she twisted around to show him her pan of salmon that was roasted as black as charcoal.

"That's okay. We can make sandwiches—uh, what's that smell?"

Serena yelped as she opened the oven to let out some foreboding gray smoke.

"Wha! No, not my cookies, too."

Darien looked into the trashcan nearby and saw the Pillsbury Dough Boy. He grimaced. "Um, don't you just have to slice up the cookie dough and lay them out on a greased cookie sheet?"

"I did, but… I forgot to set the timer."

"Maybe I should go out and buy us cooked meals."

"No! Growing and nourished infants should not eat out at all! There's bacteria, germs, and other problems we don't see in the food we get outside," she argued. Her hand was on his bicep and she kept tugging even though he had no plans of going anywhere.

He looked from side to side and shook his head at her. "I don't see a baby around."

"Soon, Darien! I need to learn patience for when I have to raise my child. You should go back into the living room and watch your T.V. I'm going to try my stab at Mac & Cheese."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes!"

The macaroni and cheese was a little brown around the edges and just edible. Darien touched it just so he could see the smile light on her face. He mainly stuck with the ham and cheese sandwiches and the chicken salad she made, so he wouldn't feel that upset stomach by the end of the day. When it came to her cooking, he would learn to tread safely.

"Will you wear your hair up like you used to?"

She snorted as she stood staring at their reflection in the bathroom mirror. He only stood a foot behind her as he stared at her reflection. "Is this the third condition? Wear my hair in buns, so it doesn't become a hazard around the child?"

He never thought about the reason. He just wanted to see her with that hairstyle, but she had a point. Her reason was a deceptively safer and better reason. Something about her hair made him want to twist his fingers around the strands. A decade ago, he wouldn't have believed anyone who told him that Serena never wore that hairstyle anymore. He had convinced himself that she hid her glorious hair behind the meatballs, so that one day he would get the chance to unravel that hair. He was a decade too late in that task. Some old and worthless boyfriend must have convinced her to let it go.

"I don't wear it anymore, so that people might take me more seriously. I mean, when I was looking for a job, I didn't want my employer's first impression to be along the lines of 'ah, here's a girl who's stuck with her childish looks'. Not a very good first impression of a college graduate."

Her hair was her hair. She should not have to wear it in a way to redefine herself. That was Darien's belief. "You have to wear it up, like you said, for safety precautions."

Serena dug a fist into her apron and fished out some elastics and hairpins. Her hands worked with the efficiency of well-practiced hands. He wondered sometimes if hair preparation was one of those inborn abilities. The way she twisted, pulled, and tucked at those platinum strands looked complicated.

"How do I look?"

Darien smiled covertly. "Like my Meatball Head."

Serena blushed and looked away from their reflection. "Look! Is that a spot?"

Darien straightened, having realized he had given away his affectionate side, which probably made her feel uncomfortable. In the middle of mentally sorting out his problems and finding his equilibrium again, he answered her, "Yes, I think it is."

* * *

**Subject: RE: Epiphany (Involves Darien Shields)**

**From: "Lita Kino" thundergoddess (a) senshi. net**

**To: "Serena" sailorrabbit (a) senshi. net**

Hey Sweetie;

I know exactly how you feel right now. Sometimes when I'm working out at the gym I don't feel the same way I used to. My movements are sluggish compared to the movements of my younger self. There are ups and downs for us aging women. Remember with age comes wisdom. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mom whenever and however you chose to conceive. I have always been proud of you for your accomplishments and kick-butt attitude.

Darien is a wonderful choice. I guarantee you and him will make the hottest and sweetest child to ever enter our world. Move aside Angela's baby! Make room for our miniature Serena or Darien. We all support you even if you don't believe me. Raye is probably ranting and Amy is probably trying to talk some sense into you. Mina… Mina's probably trying to convince you to take a different course of action to get the same results. I'll wager my shinny, little penny I'm hitting around the vicinity of the bull's eye. I know what I know. I know Darien is going to say yes. I won't be surprised if he even offers to fit the role of a second parent to your child. If he talks about that, you really should be a bit more understanding and try to look outside the box. It's no secret that you two aren't exactly the best of friends, but don't be brash. You have always been a great listener. Don't let Darien change that no matter what he says. He can be quite a jerk when he's around you, but the older and more sophisticated Serena, we all love and cherish, will know how to handle him.

You have my blessing if that's what you're looking for. However… Yes, don't sound surprised about my however… So, however, one thing bothers me. I don't like regrets if they are preventable. I especially don't want to see you hurt. What if someday, along the road, you meet a man you want to spend the rest of your life with, but the baby and Darien makes that impossible? You can't just wish Darien away from your life if he wants to be a part of the baby's life. You can't forget the baby either. What will you do if the man of your dream does come to whisk you off your feet while you're starting your family? By then, it will be too late to run.

I will be right beside you if Darien hurts you. I'll give him the one-two if he makes you cry.

Lita

P.S. Please, pick up your phone.

* * *

They walked all the way to Shiba Park. Darien did most of the walking, while Serena did much more complaining than trudging. With all her crying and whining one would think that Darien should have thought before insisting they walked from his apartment complex to the park. He told her that a fit mother was another condition of his. Serena was beginning to feel that these conditions were completely unfair. The things a woman had to do for a stake in something of his was hard work. Fulfilling Darien Shields's numerous conditions ranked up there with finishing college and going a week without ice cream.

"Would you like an ice cream?" Darien suddenly asked as she tumbled over the bench.

"Gimme! Gimme!" Serena demanded of him.

"Monster," Darien grumbled under his breath as he stood in line at the ice cream vendor.

When he came back with their cold delights, he had plans of talking things over ice cream. Those plans vanished when the ice cream she devoured vanished as well.

"What?" She asked innocently, fluttering her long lashes at him.

"I wanted to ask you, why did you pick me out of all the men in this world?"

She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. Slouching in her seat, she closed her eyes when she answered him. "There's an obvious reason."

"Well, what is it?"

"I want the baby to be like you. Maybe a doctor. Maybe a teacher. Maybe an astrophysicist. He just needs the brains you have. Some studies show that most babies take after their fathers."

Darien turned so that he could watch her intently. "You think I can help you make the baby you seek."

"Precisely."

"I'm not satisfied with that answer."

She briefly popped open an eye to return his stare. "You have good character and you're pleasant to look at."

"Pleasant to look at… No one has ever said that about me."

"That's because they probably say you're gorgeous." She shot up from her seat and turned a darker shade of pink. "Not that I agree with them!"

"You don't have to," he smiled. "To get a 'pleasant to look at' from you seemed a long shot."

Serena moaned as her head rolled forward. "I swear it's the heat. It's got to be the heat."

"It's not as bad as yesterday."

Serena threw her hands up in the air. "I know only one person in this world who can take the heat. Raye would say it feels good every summer day in Tokyo. Heck, I bet she prayed for the heat and received what she asked for."

"I saw her last month around this area. She was on a date, I think."

"She and Chad are happy together."

"I saw that."

"So, I'm happy for them."

"Are the rest of the gang happy about this decision you've made?"

Serena chewed her inner cheek. "Amy's a pediatrician, a medical doctor like you, who considers all the technicalities and issues that might stand in my way. Raye just keeps raving like she's mad at the world or something. Lita is sweet as always."

"What about your bubbly twin?"

"Mina? She's a super model. She's got a lot on her mind… Most of it rubbish if you ask me."

Darien recollected all of Serena's friends huddling in the same booth at Andrew's Crowne Arcade. He sat alone at the counter as he envied the girls those days. They had the unseverable bonds that formed between them to rely on. They were all different in personalities, but the one thing that they had in common was that they had each other. They forever would.

"Rubbish like the dirt you write for _Highlife_?" Darien countered.

"Mina's different from those bozos and loonies." Serena's brow puckered at the next thing she wanted to say. "Mina has it all and I guess I'm just an old jealous bat."

"When you were both teenagers sometimes I had trouble telling you two apart. If it weren't for the separate houses and families I might have been convinced that you two were related."

Serena smiled and sulked at the same time as she remembered her friend. "Mina was prettier and she was born to be a star. I love her not because she was my childhood idol, Sailor V. I love her for being Mina."

Darien's mouth fell open, but he could not bring himself to say anything.

"Cat got your tongue?" She teased.

His mouth closed and one corner came up. "Sailor V is still pretty popular with the younger generation, but she isn't prettier than you."

"The bubblier you are the more you shine. Mina has not lost her shine, yet. She's going international."

"I'll admit you weren't as bubbly as her, but when you got a sufficient dose of sugar even you could drive her up a wall."

The blonde preened her shoulders with her hands as she basked in the glow of his words. "Do you remember the time when I was about to leave Tokyo to go study abroad?"

Darien openly sulked. "You mean the day you barged into the arcade and dropped a screeching bomb in my ear that rang something like, 'Good bye, Moron. I never have to see you again.'"

She arched her eyebrow at him. "You actually remember that."

"Everyone there, that day, remembers."

Serena snorted. "I was hoping you would not, since I went back on my word and now here I am. At the time, it made me feel good to say something like that to you and know that I actually meant it. The feeling of that moment was short lived because Mina and I were accosted right after we left the arcade."

"By the police for disturbing the peace?"

"No, you idiot. We were accosted by an agent who wanted to sign with Mina. I was standing right next to her when the man completely ignored me and went right up to my best friend. Now, Mr. Be-all-or-end-all, how alike are the two blondes in that predicament?"

Darien leaned towards her. "Was he blind or was it that he recognized Mina?"

Serena flicked a pigtail over her shoulder and waved her hand dismissively at him. "Either or, he made me realize that not all our dreams become a reality, especially the pleasant ones. Don't get me wrong! I love my job and as painful as the schooling was, I eventually found my way into a profession that suited me."

"Then, what was your teenage dream that got crushed along the journey here?" Darien asked the question in a husky voice.

She whipped her head around to glare haughtily at him. "If I told you, you'll just laugh at me."

He gave her an incredulous look. "What you admit as your teenage dream can't be any more ridiculous than you coming right up to me asking for my sperm."

"Don't laugh if I tell you. Scout's honor!"

Darien playfully drew a cross over his heart.

The dubious look did not dissipate, but she was beginning to melt somewhat. He could tell by the way she slowly looked away from him and calmly stared out at the path where a couple was taking their dog for a walk. Serena was easing into what she wanted to tell him. Maybe she was pretending she was talking to one of her friends instead of her childhood nightmare. As long as she opened up to him, Darien had no complaints of her process of subjugating him.

"I wanted to be a bride."

"Meatball Head, that would entitle you to find a person you were willing to spend the rest of your life with. Someone you could share things with and you were a greedy little brat if my memory hasn't failed me."

"You don't have to give up anything! I know what marriage is about!"

Darien glared back at her. "Did your teenage self know?"

Serena crossed her arms and huffed. "She didn't and it was better that way. Now that she's older she can fix herself some bigger dreams."

"Teenage dreams don't have to die. You can fall back on them anytime. That is, only if you don't make a mistake you can't take back."

Serena tapped her foot impatiently. "Are you going to be like the girls and try to make me reconsider? You're not going to change my mind, Dr. Shields. I want your sperm!"

"You can still be a bride," he said gently.

"Darien, I just don't think that's what I really want anymore," Serena said in resignation and agitation. She smacked the seat of the bench between them with the flats of her palms and stood. "Let's go see Andrew. I haven't visited him since I got back."

On the way to the Crowne Arcade, Serena had somehow ushered them over to a deserted playground. The summer heat drove the school age children to the pools. It was just Serena who could drag him to the seesaw. She possessed that faculty to persuade one to do anything she wanted. It was a part of her nature that Darien could never dismiss. In her circle of friends, she was the master of influence. If one of them were unsure about something, she'd somehow sway them or beat some courage into them.

Serena never saw the significance of her role in other's lives, particularly Darien's life. The moment she walked out of his life, he forgot what he had to do partly because of the misery that was brought on when she left and partly because of something else. That something else had much to do with losing Serena, the physical person, who encouraged him more than any of his mentors. Of course, she had no notion of the times she had encouraged him all throughout pre-med school. She always thought the fighting was a way of lashing out and hurting one another. Before the fights were unleashed, her gentle action of picking the vacated seat next to him was enough to ease his loneliness. Serena read people. She saw he was lonely and sat with this lonely man even if she knew that they might start a riot as a consequence. A few times, there were moments of gentle bantering when she would just know that he was having a horrible day. Call it instinctual. However, she never directly shoved unless she had to fight back.

Serena took control on seesaws. She pushed him up and down, up and down.

"Hey, you Lazy-bum! Help out!"

Darien chuckled and started pumping his legs as well.

"How long are we going to be out here?"

"Until you think up the fifth condition," Serena called out.

"Huh. The fifth condition. I don't think you can do anything about the fifth condition," said Darien smugly.

"Try me, buster."

He tilted his head and gawped at her. "I don't want the mother of an offspring to be the editor and writer of gossip pages."

"Hey!" Her voice boomed with accusation. "You never mentioned having anything against my occupation when you agreed! Reporters and writers are focal commodities!"

Darien released his grip on the handles as they continued to bounce in order to raise his hands in defense. "I have nothing against writers. I might have a beef with gossip columnists, though."

"I also write Fashion & Style segments, you old geezer."

"If I ever have any use with that sort of information you'll be the first to know."

That made Serena shriek in frustration at him. "Jerk! Just because those things don't appeal to you, it doesn't mean they don't sell in the market!"

"I don't get the point of it anyways, so if I don't get it I don't have to like it. It's just my opinion, Meatball Head. Live with it or die with it."

"Not everything I write is what you call junk!"

"You're putting words in my mouth like an expert liar, Meatball Head."

She screamed, making flocks of birds in the trees scatter out into the air. She jumped out of her side, dropping Darien four-feet to the ground. Darien gripped his tailbone after the fall. He limped after her as she literally stomped to an older gentleman sitting undisturbed on a bench.

Serena shouted at the poor man. "I'll give you two hundred yen for that paper you're holding!"

The man wasn't stunned at all. He was rather enthusiastic about taking her money and giving her the paper.

Darien followed a rampaging Serena down the road as she tore through the pages of the newspaper.

"Meatball Head, you have just been ripped off. That's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Darien could hear pages ripping before he winced at the impact of her hand to his chest. A page of the paper was pressed to his chest. When he looked up into her eyes, he glimpsed a prick of glistening moisture in her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked gently, unconsciously reaching out to her even as he used the other hand to hold the page she had slapped on him.

"I'm fine! Just read the stupid paper!" She swiped at the moisture that hadn't fallen, yet.

Instantly, Darien wished he could take back everything he said. It was just like all the other times he had seen himself almost bringing her down to tears.

"I didn't mean—"

"God Darien. Please just read it. It'll make me feel better if you shut up and just read."

"_Miracle Worker by Meatbella Heads._ Is this something you wrote?"

"It's at the end of all the funny pages, so a serious man like you probably skips it."

Actually, he skipped most of the paper that didn't have her name in it. He wanted to say that to her to make her forgive him, but he didn't get the chance because Serena would interrupt him again.

"Meatbella is a pseudonym."

Darien found a seat. "I thought you hated being called Meatball Head."

"I do. It got stuck somehow. I thought I could bring a bit of home into work." Flustered, she urged him to read the article. She turned away so he could read in silence. She pretended to go through the tattered paper still in her hands. Serena was trembling with many emotions that did not stay singular. The mixture of feelings were much worst than the moment she had her epiphany. One moment of instantaneous grief for aging was nothing compared to everything she felt now.

After a minute or two Darien spoke, "That is a very beautiful piece."

"I try to get one in each week."

"I had no idea you did this kind of work. How do you come up with these?"

"They're based on real stories… I think…"

Darien grabbed her wrist and pulled her next to him. "What do you mean 'you think'?"

"I walk around town and visit places. I see people and their expressions tell me their stories."

"This one is about a little girl who was blind, but she got her eyesight back because a man thought she needed the gift to see more than him. Just before he died of old age, he gave her his eyes."

Serena fidgeted, trying to remove her hand from his grasp. "I cheated a little. I talked to the girl. She gave me a story that needed the holes filled."

"It's wonderful, Meatball Head."

"Y-you think so?"

He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I looked over this every time I had a paper in my hand. Something like this would make my day." With that said, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Serena could feel her heart thumping in her chest. The hope that was surging through her was overwhelming. "Well, actually… It's a fairly new segment that started last month. I got tired of what was always on the front page and asked the world where all the good news went. Don't you just hate it when you pick up the paper in the morning with your toast and coffee to just see the heading on the front pages? 'Random Bombing in Afghanistan kills 7' or '12 Killed this Week in Shootings.' I just wanted to remind the public there was more to life than just violence and death."

"On behalf of the public I thank you."

Reluctantly pulling out of the circle of his arm, Serena swung around to face him. "You're making me weepy again."

He stood beside her and clasped her shoulder. "Let's go."

Darien steered her towards it different path away from the arcade. Serena wanted to protest, but Darien stopped her and told her to expect what was ahead of her. There was too much ahead of her to expect one thing. They were walking in a busier part of town with all the shops and stands. They skipped the stands and Darien nudged her into a dress shop. She barely got a glimpse of the display before Darien shoved her to the back towards the cashier clerk. The elderly woman beamed at them.

"Can you get something for her?" Darien asked politely, his hand on Serena's shoulder softening slightly when she stopped squirming.

"Why?" Serena retorted before the woman could reply to his question.

"It's not fitting for what I have planned later," he admitted with a sigh.

"What's wrong with the outfit I'm wearing?"

Darien turned her fully to face him and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Absolutely nothing. This is also my way of apologizing to you for earlier."

"If buying me a new dress is the only way you know how to apologize, you better start saving more," she snorted.

Darien rubbed a hand to his eyes and cheek. "Just grab what you like and try it on. Look, this nice lady will help you."

"What about Andrew?"

"We'll go see him right after we've finished here."

With the assistance of the clerk, Serena picked and tried on a few of the dresses. She ended up choosing the one that Darien said he liked most, though, he believed that all of them looked 'very lovely.' In the end, they had purchased the simple halter dress that bared her upper back. There were some details, like the keyhole bodice and the fabric flowers knots gathered at the center, to make the dress elegant and stylish. The layered skirt just met above her knee, the first layer glittering with beads stitched in a design of swirls around the hem.

The moment they stepped into the Crowne Arcade, the young children and teenagers stopped whatever they were doing to stare at them. Once upon a time Darien and Serena had been in their spots. One of them would be at the counter enjoying a cup of coffee and the other would be at the Sailor V game trying to beat the highest scorer. Serena's eyes swiveled to the corner of the arcade and her heart sank when she did not see her favorite video game in the corner. Things change and things move.

"Serena Tsukino, is that you?" Andrew's question was mixed with surprise and joy.

Serena twirled to face the counter where Andrew stood. "In the flesh."

"You look stunning!"

Darien watched them hug and wished he could have been a part of their reunion. Jealousy felt prickly across his skin. "She wanted to say hi."

"And you came with Darien," said Andrew, a sly look switching from Serena to Darien. "Is something going on?"

"Nothing special, Andrew," Serena stated simply. "What's up with you? Married?"

Andrew wiggled the finger with the gold band. "Happily for six years."

The questions were endless. Serena shared tales with Andrew as they enjoyed on the house milkshakes. Darien immediately noticed how cheerful she was talking to an old friend. Her cheeks were flushed and she was as animated as the sixteen-year-old he remembered and adored. He did not want to stop the reign of her high spirits, so when his pager started beeping he got up and walked to the door. It was a triage call.

Darien spent a few seconds talking to one of the nurses before he hung up. Now, how was he going to explain this to his company? He glanced at his watch and saw it was 4:30 already.

"What's the matter?"

Her voice had startled him to the point that he jumped a little. He looked at her with gentle eyes. "Nothing. You should stay with Andrew while I go take care of some work. I promise I'll be back before seven"

"You amaze me. Even on your day off, you're willing to work."

He misconstrued her statement of respect for anger. "I'm sorry, but I have to take this call. It's my job."

Serena giggled lightly. "Idiot… Why are you apologizing for the good that you do?"

Darien struggled with his irritation, too aware of her scrutiny. "It doesn't feel right leaving you… With other unsaid conditions."

"Then, I'll just come along."

Darien shook his head vigorously. "No, you don't have to. I'll come back in an hour or two."

Serena stepped forward. "Darien, I want to come."

* * *

**Subject: RE: Epiphany (Involves Darien Shields)**

**From: "Mina Aino" SailorV (a) senshi. net**

**To: "Serena" sailorrabbit (a) senshi. net**

This is so sweeeeeet. I can't believe this is actually happening. You, Darien, and babies! This has got to be the best news I've heard in years. Better than that deal, I made with _Vogue_ last month. I'll give you the details of that if you want to hear them (It'll give you an interesting scoop to write about), but I think I rather hear your juicy tale after you actually ask Darien and he accepts.

You're acting on your feelings, aren't you? You adore him. I've always felt that sexual tension between you two. All that bickering and shouting were just ways to hide your true feelings for each other. Yes, we all know that your high school crush was Darien. The girls all knew. You dreamed about him a lot, didn't you? You dreamed about him after high school, after college, and even after finding a job. This isn't about growing old, Serena. This is a matter of finally fulfilling your biggest wish of having something of Darien's for the rest of your life. Serena, I feel your heart ache. You must feel unworthy of his love, which is why you have never told him or us.

You don't have to agonize over your unrequited love anymore. The goddess of love watches over you. You'll be making more than one baby with Darien. I just have this feeling that everything will turn out for the better. Instead of this artificial insemination mumbo-jumbo, I bet you'll be making babies the natural way with your high school crush as your partner. Believe me. I'm the goddess of love. This isn't a love match, and to prove it, I'm not going to rush back to Tokyo to interfere with your plan. This is destiny's hand.

I just want to part with a tiny, innocent question. Did you consider going about having your baby with Darien by a different course? Just a teeny, itty, bitty, innocent question.

XOXOXO

Mina, Goddess of Love

* * *

Serena stood right outside the patient's door as she waited for Darien to come out. When he did walk out, he kept to himself even as Serena trailed him out of the hospital. Darien was a professional at withdrawal. He did it to keep his patients and himself safe.

"You do it everyday like it's nothing," she said, unable to hide the admiration in her voice.

"I'm not a Saint."

Serena shook her head. "Far from it… It's just that… I want my child to be a little more like you."

"All I did was get an old king to eat his dinner before he starved himself in my hospital."

Serena moved closer to him and linked her arm under his. "You won't see it my way and I can't see it your way."

His hand tangled with hers. "I think it's perfect that way. Let's go eat dinner."

Serena pulled back without letting go of his arm and hand.

"My treat."

Serena was not certain that was a pleasant idea. She did not want to eat dinner with him because that sounded too much like a date. Dating was overrated. Dating meant they were both interested in each other. Dating meant they were not like past enemies.

Darien chuckled at her speechlessness. "Am I going too fast for you?"

Serena bit her inner cheek. "Dinner for old time's sake."

They chose a lovely restaurant, where they had their dinners by candlelight. The food was great, but neither of them was paying attention to that.

"Where do you plan to raise the baby?" He asked over his glass of champagne.

"Otofuke of course." She refused to look him in the eyes when she told him this.

"That's far. What about me?"

"I thought it was okay with you that I raise my child where I want to."

"Serena," he reached over the table to take her hand. She moved her hand out of the way and under the table before he reached her. He took a sharp intake of breath before he continued, "we forgot to discuss this part."

"Is it going to be something you worked into another condition?"

Before Darien could answer their waiter came up to their table and took their plates. He stayed around to ask, "What would the gentleman and his lady like to order for dessert?"

Serena pulled away from the table sharply. "Oh no! He's not my boyfriend. He's going to be my baby's father."

"My mistake. What would the gentleman and his wife like to order?"

Serena was as red as a cherry, but there was nothing else she could say.

"We'll have the chocolate mousse," Darien said, suppressing his amusement at the situation.

When the waiter walked off with their order, Serena let out her steam. "Why didn't you correct him?"

"_Why didn't you_?"

"I did!"

Darien gave off a rumble of laughter that made Serena's toes curl. "You didn't try hard enough."

"You just wanted to show off."

"Maybe you're right. What's wrong with wanting to show off my beautiful Meatball Head?"

She blushed again.

His fingers curled over hers under the table. "Am I embarrassing you?"

"Stop asking stupid questions." Her hand squeezed his hand.

The waiter returned with their desert and Darien let Serena devour it by herself.

"I hope our child doesn't have that kind of monstrous appetite," he said as he watched her finish off the rest of the crumbs.

"You mean _my_ child. You're just going to be a sperm benefactor with no strings attached."

"What makes you think I wanted no part in this child's life? My sperm, my child. I have rights, too."

Serena's face froze over. "Is this your final condition?"

"Yes, it is."

"You should have told me sooner before leading me on." Her eyes turned cold as icicles. She got up from her chair and threw her napkin to the table. Ironically, the napkin was white like a towel symbolizing defeat. "The deal is off if I have to share my child with you."

"Serena…"

She headed to the door, her feet racing as fast as her heart. She did not look back at him as she disappeared into the night.

"Serena!"

Their waiter stopped him from rushing out the door. For the first time in his life, Darien wished he had been carrying a wad of cash around, but he didn't have any. He threw his credit card at the annoyed waiter and took off after Serena.

"Serena!" He called frantically.

He spotted her racing down the sidewalk. Without looking for oncoming traffic, she turned to cross the street. Darien was there before she could take her second step into the middle of the road. He wrapped both arms around her and yanked her back on the safe side of the sidewalk. And they could here the whinny horn blaring for another block after that.

Her pulse beat was erratic as she felt herself pressed into Darien's chest. He was breathing like a runner who just finished the marathon. When Serena remembered whom she was actually plastered up against, she shoved away. "I'm fine! Thank you for saving my life!" She made a turn into the alley to get away from him.

He followed her. "Serena!"

"Leave me alone!"

Darien neared and hauled her into his arms again. He laid his head over hers as he hugged her trembling body close. "You almost died out there. You weren't thinking again."

She tugged away a second time, giving Darien only that brief, unsatisfying contact. Finally, Darien saw the two trails running out of her eyes. They gleamed silver in the moonlight.

His heart shattered at the rolling tears. "Serena," he choked.

"No, it's okay. I know what to do now." She rubbed at her face with a knuckle.

He reached an uncertain hand out to her. "Don't go to a sperm bank. Maybe I can help."

Serena brokenheartedly laughed, further shattering Darien's heart. "It's okay… I don't plan on doing that either. I don't think I'm ready. You're right. I don't have what it takes to make a good parent."

"No, Serena, it's not that," he assured her firmly.

"I've changed my mind. Honest. Can you just leave me alone, now?" She heaved her shoulders and allowed them to slump.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself." He dared to take another step closer to her, once again invading her personal space.

"Tokyo is the safest big city in the world."

"That's not the problem," he murmured, settling a gentle hand to her shoulder. "It's important that I make one thing clear. I have not been using you for the course of the day. Has it ever occur to you that I wanted to be with you today and I would set up a series of conditions just to make that dream come true?"

She allowed him to pull her closer. "You came to me and that is all that matters to me."

Serena looked up at his face, coming to her senses. When he was that close her sense of touch, smell, and sight seemed to multiply in sensitivity. It was as if he was about to kiss her.

His face hovered over hers as the grip on her shoulder gentled ever so slightly. "I have never been good with words, but so aren't you. You are only good at crying, whining, and yelling."

Serena curled a tiny fist against his collar as he bent his head closer.

"This should explain something," he whispered against her mouth.

Then, it happened. Their mouths touched. His skin pressed hers as his fingers trailed down her cheek and stayed at her jaw. Both of Serena's hands wrapped around his face and tugged to bring him closer. Under their fingers, they felt the warmth of blood spread. They were both blushing as they kissed like teenagers discovering something new, yet satisfying. Fulfilling as it was, there was some unhurriedness in the tender moment.

When they parted, Serena buried her face into the lapel of his shirt as he laid his face between the two meatballs on her head. He inhaled her fragrance and planted a loving kiss to her scalp. Another kiss was made to the hairline under her heart-shaped fringe before he returned his head to the cushion between her meatballs.

After a few minutes alone in a dark alley, Darien led Serena out into the opening. Darien had wound an arm across her back to support her, like a gentleman would. His other arm came to her front to take the hand at her opposite side. It was like laying in his embrace as they walked down the street in agreeable silence.

"Do you want to go home, now?"

"Un. Not, yet," Serena murmured, turning her head into his shoulder.

Serena's eyes shot open and her head came up when she heard a man shout. "Mr. Shields! What a relief I was able to catch you and your wife before you had gone home. You forgot your card." Their waiter handed them their bill. After he handed the card, receipt, and pen to Darien, his hands fell to his lap. He was panting with relief and overexertion.

Without letting go of Serena completely, Darien signed the receipt and received his copy of the receipt and credit card with thanks.

By the time the waiter left, Darien and Serena found a place under a lamp light to rest. Darien fell onto the bench and pulled Serena into his lap, satisfied to have her secured in his arms. He relished the moment of his one hand supporting her back and the other hand cushioning her upper leg. There wasn't a place on this planet that could compete with this place beside his Meatball Head. "Home, now?"

"Shut up," she growled, grazing an unintentional kiss to his jaw as she lazily came up from resting her head on his shoulder. She froze under his penetrating gaze as the warmth spread across her cheeks from the light contact.

Darien smiled warmly, pulling her near for another kiss.

* * *

Goodbye! Thank you for reading. Don't ask for an epilogue. Too much fluff is bad for you.


End file.
